


Sorry Sorry Answer （D&E）

by KNight_e



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: 给Sorry Sorry Answer补个车
Kudos: 10





	Sorry Sorry Answer （D&E）

“唔...赫宰...”

李东海被李赫宰吻得喘不上气。李赫宰柔软的双唇贴上来的时候，李东海的大脑就已经死机了。他下意识地闭上双眼，任由李赫宰灵巧的舌头侵占自己的口腔，自己也小心翼翼地回应着。

李赫宰抓起李东海的手就按在自己轮廓分明的胸肌上，缓缓离开李东海的唇，扯出一缕银丝。自己的呼吸开始变得急促，下身的的欲望早已按捺不住，挺立了起来。

李东海迷离的眼里满是情欲的雾气，红扑扑的脸上两条泪痕还没擦干净，嘴唇被李赫宰吮吸得又红又肿，看上去晶莹剔透。他轻喘着，还没从这个令人窒息的吻中缓过神来，不安分的双手就开始在李赫宰的胸口、肩膀、腰腹上胡乱地抚摸，最后到了那秘密的地方。

“赫宰...赫宰...想要赫宰...好想要...”

李东海在李赫宰耳边喘着，央求着，这故作可怜的语气对此时的李赫宰来说就是催情药，再加上李东海胡乱的手，李赫宰觉得自己的下身涨得发痛。

他哪里受得了李东海这小猫撒娇式隔着裤子轻轻的抚摸，这分明就是在挑逗自己。他一把扯开李东海的上衣，伸手去脱李东海的裤子，发现身下人此时也是欲火焚身，李赫宰突然玩性大发，这么诱人的李东海当然要好好享用。

李东海被李赫宰抱起来，半依在床头，李赫宰跪着，居高临下看着李东海，然后第一次给对方展现了自己的硕大。李东海的脸烫得烧人，他慌了神，手足无措地望向李赫宰，对上的是李赫宰戏虐的目光和上扬的嘴角。

“东海小朋友，想不想吃棒棒糖呢？”

李东海不知道李赫宰怎么想出这种话的，只能转过脸去不看李赫宰，下一秒却被李赫宰捏着下巴把头转了过来。

不等李东海回答，李赫宰就强势地挺入了李东海的口中。温暖包裹着他的前端，李赫宰的呼吸愈发急促，轻咬住自己的下嘴唇，慢慢在李东海的口中抽插。

李东海因为被李赫宰的过于巨大填满涨得两颊发酸，眼角含泪。李东海完全不知道该怎么办，只任由李赫宰的蠢蠢欲动，自己的双手死死抓住李赫宰的胳膊，留下浅浅的指甲印。

李赫宰看出了自己小朋友现在的不知所措，心疼之余，却又像欣赏艺术品一样看着满是情欲之色的李东海。他把李东海的手轻放在自己的下身，示意李东海握住，自己则护住李东海的脑袋，开始加快抽插的频率。

“东海啊，手可以动一动哦～”

“唔～”

“我记得我们海海的舌头很灵活的对不对～”

“唔～”

“宝贝，要把牙齿藏起来哦～”

李赫宰偶尔被李东海的牙齿刮蹭到，轻微的疼痛让他全身一阵痉挛，随后竟是奇妙的快感，便更加快了速度。

毫无经验的李东海努力“取悦”着李赫宰，本就害羞的他听着李赫宰富有磁性的声音指导着自己的一举一动，自己却只能用呜咽声来回应，李东海讨厌自己的羞耻心，却又感谢这羞耻心给了自己被李赫宰支配、统治的快感。

李赫宰的速度越来越快，随着李东海的逐渐熟练，李赫宰轻轻一哼，发泄在了李东海的嘴里。李赫宰缓缓退出，转身去拿纸巾，回过头却发现李东海竟全都咽了下去。

“因为...是赫宰的...是赫宰给我的...”

李东海说这话的时候，口腔里的咸腥还没褪去，，谁知李赫宰竟又吻了上来，不同于第一次的充满爱意。

太色情了。李东海想着。

“好像还没让宝贝舒服呢...宝贝想要吗～”

李赫宰的膝盖顶在李东海两腿之间，隔着柔软的内裤磨蹭着李东海的下身。听着爱人在自己耳边娇喘着央求着自己给他，李赫宰又来了兴致。

他扯下李东海的内裤，俯身，伸手套弄着李东海那与他皮肤一样白净的下体，突然伸出舌头舔舐着。

“嗯...嗯...啊...！赫宰！...不行...赫宰不可以...啊啊啊...赫宰...赫宰好棒...”

李东海此时对自己说得话完全没有任何觉悟，把手插进李赫宰的头发，双腿不自觉地张开。

李赫宰听着李东海那宛如小鸟动人鸣叫般的声音，下身不知不觉又挺立起来。灵巧的舌头在李东海的前端游走，手上时快时慢的节奏让李东海失去了理智。当李东海带着哭腔说着自己要射的时候，李赫宰却停下了一切动作，用一根手指堵住了李东海的前端。

不能发泄让李东海难受得快要哭出来，下一个瞬间自己竟被李赫宰翻了个面，跪趴在床上。

“宝宝，要做吗？”

李赫宰还是担心李东海不愿意，可这种询问的语气在此时的李东海看来就是对他的折磨。

“赫宰...赫宰你好坏...快给我啊赫宰...给我...”

李赫宰手指全是李东海的粘腻，他把它全都涂在李东海的穴口，等到足够湿滑，李赫宰慢慢伸入一根手指，温柔地给李东海扩张。

李东海在这方面完全就是个白痴，除了能发出动听悦耳的声音之外，只能被后穴肿胀的感觉弄得快要晕厥。

“宝贝，要进去咯～”

“嗯...啊啊啊啊啊！李赫宰！李赫宰李赫宰！不行啊啊啊...好大...不行赫宰...要坏掉了啊呜呜呜...”

“宝贝乖，会很舒服的哦～”

李赫宰扶着李东海的腰，看着他后背的线条，他发现李东海背上有个凹陷的腰窝，实在是好看极了。他伸手去抚摸，以极慢的速度在李东海体内抽插，被紧紧包裹的感觉差点让他瞬间射出来。

李东海渐渐适应了后穴的不适，开始配合李赫宰的节奏，李赫宰也加快了速度，最后将整根全部插入。李东海的敏感点被一次次撞击，惹得他娇喘连连。

“赫宰...赫宰...赫宰好棒...好喜欢赫宰...啊...好舒服...要死掉了啊啊啊...李赫宰...我爱你啊李赫宰...”

这突如其来的告白让李赫宰兴致大好，他握住李东海的下身，开始撸动起来。李东海被前后双重的快感夹击，大脑一片空白，只是一遍有一遍喊着李赫宰的名字，最后两人一起发泄出来。

筋疲力尽的李东海被李赫宰抱到了浴室。此时已经半梦半醒的李东海嘴里念念有词。

“赫宰...赫宰...我爱你啊赫宰...我爱你...”

“海海乖，赫宰也爱你...再也不会让你一直等我主动了好吗...”

李赫宰在李东海唇上落下轻轻一吻，怀里的小孩满足地点点头。

（咳）

俩李第二天睡到中午才起来。李东海心里庆幸两人今天没有通告，不然自己真的不知道腰疼成这样还能不能好好工作了。

李赫宰倒是精神得很。看着他一会跑去做早（午）餐，一会去收拾房间，一会又跑过来亲亲自己，李东海幸福之余突然有一丝危机感闪过。

自己以后...应该不会有哪天是腰不疼的时候吧...

End


End file.
